tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz GL-Class
| body_style = 5-door SUV | layout = Front engine, four-wheel drive | assembly = Tuscaloosa, Alabama, United States Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico | engine = 3.0 L V6 (diesel) 4.0 L V8 (diesel) 4.7 L V8 5.5 L V8 | transmission = 7-speed 7G-Tronic automatic | wheelbase = | length = 2007-09: 2010-present: | width = 2007-09: 2010-present: | height = }} The Mercedes-Benz GL-Class (code name X164) is a full-size crossover SUV built by the German carmaker Mercedes-Benz since 2006. The GL-Class debuted at the 2006 North American International Auto Show. The car was designed for the American market, which is shown by its large size, making it the only similarly-sized rival up against Audi's Q7 by that time. It is the 7-passenger counterpart of the Mercedes-Benz M-Class. Although the car was designed for the US market, it is also sold in Europe, albeit in far fewer numbers. It lacks the typical SUV boxy styling and body-on-frame construction of the G-Class in favor of a modified version of the M-Class's unibody architecture. Many motorists consider it the "Elongated and Wider" version of the recently redesigned M-Class. It is a three-row, 7-passenger SUV with much more luxurious equipment than previous civilian G-Class vehicles. All GL-Class vehicles are assembled at Mercedes-Benz US International, Inc., Tuscaloosa County, Alabama and Mercedes-Benz Mexico, Santiago Tianguistenco, Mexico. The GL class was originally intended to replace the 25-year old G-Class model, however due to public and fan outcries, Mercedes Benz had decided to keep the G-Class in production for the foreseeable future and decided to update it for 2006. Engines * GL 350 CDI BlueTec: 3.0 L V6 (diesel), *GL 420 CDI: 4.0 L V8 (diesel), *GL 450: 4.7 L V8, *GL 550 (GL 500 in Europe): 5.5 L V8, Features Standard features Standard on the Mercedes-Benz GL350 BLUETEC and GL450 include air conditioning w/ dual-zone climate controls, interior air filter, tilt/telescopic premium leather-wrapped steering wheel w/ radio controls, cruise control, heated 8-way power front seats, 6-disc CD changer, outside-temperature indicator, and universal garage door opener. On the facelifted 2010 model, the GL's also incorporate new DRL's as well as LED tail lamps for improved visibility. 19" 5-spoke wheels come standard with all-season tires and new chrome beltline, window trim, and roof rails also now come standard. A chrome loadsill and front and rear chrome looking skid plates come standard. The GL also comes with AIRMATIC suspension, a 3D instrument cluster, and 7 way seating with power 50/50 folding 3rd row seats. The GL350 BLUETEC is the world's cleanest diesel and reduces NOx emissions by 80%. It features a 3.0L torque, turbocharged V-6. The starting MSRP for this car is one thousand dollars less than the GL450. The GL450 4MATIC has a , V-8. The GL550 has a , 5.5L V8. Optional features Standard on the Mercedes GL550 but optional for the lower trims include a power tilt/telescopic wood/leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls (replacing tilt/telescopic leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls), leather upholstery, memory system, power liftgate, premium sound system, navigation system w/voice recognition, rear radio controls, rearview camera, and heated rear seats. Awards *2007 Motor Trend Sport/Utility of the Year - GL 450 Sales References External links *Mercedes GL Class Overview *GL-Class at Mercedes-Benz Canada *First spied: Next Generation Mercedes GL-Class GL-Class Category:SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Mexico